Japanese Journey
by Gamerof1458
Summary: A new student from Japan arrives seconds after Jimmy and joins him on his adventures through Bullworth, ready to take on the world and make new friends.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in the West

"Normal Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_"Japanese Speaking"_

=Somewhere in Japan=

_"You've done it again boy."_A gruff voice said. _"You've attracted too much attention and not only that, got expelled. I don't know what to do with you anymore..."_

Silence was his answer.

_"I have but one solution left. I can send you out of this country, out of harm's way."_

A muffled growl was the man's answer.

_"Don't give me that. That's how bad it's gotten! If you just stayed off the radar and had a low profile like I told you-"_

_"-I get it. Okay? I understand. I fucked up."_

_"You did more than fucked up, you freaking royally screwed yourself over. Look, I know this is going to be tough on you but don't think I'm dropping you in the middle of nowhere. You're going to Bulls worth, my old school."_

_"...How many old schools do you have?"_

_"Honestly? I have no idea. I don't know whether to be proud of ashamed that you're following in my path of education."_

_"Heh..."_

_"I love you too son. Pack your belongings; you're going to be gone for about a year. Also, I hope you can learn quickly. Foreign languages are always a bitch to deal with."_

=Later that month=

A black sleek Japanese car pulled up to the steel gates of Bullworth. The sun was shining brilliantly and the polished surface of the car reflected everything nicely. When the vehicle stopped, the passenger side of the doors opened and out stepped a teenager.

He was dressed casually; a white T-shirt and blue ruffled jeans along with dirty white sneakers completed his outfit. The most noticeable thing about this teenager was that his hair was abnormally colored. Silver locks flowed freely in the air as a breeze blew by, the teenager yawning as he regarded the school before him. This teen's name was Furuichi Takayuki.

'So this is Bullworth huh? I wonder if what dad said was true...'

_"You going to be standing there all day gawking or are you going to do something worthwhile?"_

The silver haired teen turned towards the speaker and smirked.

_"Oh lighten up Yami-san. Dad's paying you good money to drop me off here."_

Yami was a man in his early twenties. He was dressed sharply and gave off an aura of authority and regalness, if his pristine black suit with an emblem of a Japanese character embroiled on the front was anything to go by.

_"Yeah yeah whatever. All right kid, here's your suitcase and your first allowance. The rest will be sent to you slowly and in parts over the year. Remember, the deal here is that you don't cause trouble. You can go around kicking the crap out of people, screw with the cops, molest some girls, hell even start a riot so long as you do it DISCREETLY."_

_"Heh...yeah I understand."_

_"That's what you said the last eight freaking times."_

_"Well...the last eight freaking times, I thought I was safe and discreet."_

_"Three of those times you ran in front of a television crew while flashing gang signs. Our unique gang signs. Two of those you did while loudly proclaiming who you were. While beating up cops with a chair. Oh, and how can we forget the incident where you practically VIDEO TAPPED YOURSELF IN THE ACT OF A GANG BEATDOWN!"_

_"What can I say? I'm a free spirit."_

_"FREE SPIRITS DON'T GO AROUND-"_

"Ahem."

Both males stopped their engaging conversation and turned to see a woman standing in front of the gates with two tall nasty looking boys flanking her. The woman had short brown hair that was curled on the ends and was dressed elegantly in a full conservative business suit. The type that hardcore teachers wore. The two teens with her had hulking figures and were dressed in dark blue suits.

"You must be the new transfer student." She said, eyes showing a displeased look.

"Hai." The teen immediately said as he bowed towards the woman.

"Yes...hello." The woman said, eyebrows rose in confusion.

"_Furuichi, you're supposed to speak English you dumbass. And stop bowing! This is the WEST, not the EAST."_

The three American people watched with interest as Yami yelled in a rapid and furious tone of voice at Furuichi, the teen staring owlishly at the man.

_"Ah forget it."_ Yami said suddenly as he palmed his face. Regaining his composure, the man turned towards the woman and held out his hand. "You'll have to excuse the boy Miss... I'm sorry; may I know your name?"

"Danvers. You may call me Miss Danvers." She said curtly and quickly shook Yami's hand.

"Ah yes Miss Danvers. You must be the woman I spoke with on the phone. As I was saying earlier, you'll have to excuse him because this boy is obviously not that experienced in foreign affairs let alone speaking English. Yet, I hope. Anyways, please bear with him until he can properly speak the language and work the habit of Western manners into his system."

Miss Danvers directed her stare back at Furuichi, who in turn bowed once more towards her.

"That is...understandable but I can't spend all of my time waiting around for naughty little children like him to learn. I've got a man to make happy."

"Ah yes, I understand. Please, give Dr. Crabblesnitch the regards of Mr. Takayuki. I'm sorry to say I won't get to meet the great man in person-"

"He truly is a great man, is he not?" Miss Danvers suddenly cut in and gushed.

"-But I'm on a timetable. Which way is it to the dorms?" Yami continued speaking as if he didn't just see or hear the near fanatic tone of devotion in the woman's voice.

"Do not worry about his luggage. Our school's prefects will deal with it."

As she spoke, one of the hulking boys strolled forward and grabbed the suitcase out of the car's trunk none too gently.

"Ah...I see. Well then, _be good Furuichi. And remember what we talked about during the ride here."_

"Hai."

Yami smiled, flashed a victory sign at Furuichi who returned it, and got into his car and drove off.

"Well then, boy...boy?" Miss Danvers snapped her fingers at Furuichi. "Can you understand me?" He nodded. "Very well then, the headmaster is expecting you in his study. And if I were you, I wouldn't keep such a brilliant and wonderful man waiting."

'This woman...it's like she's willing to die for him...are all of America's secretaries like that?' The teen mused to himself as he obediently followed the woman through the gates and onto campus.

=Inside the main office=

After a short embarrassing exchange where Furuichi tried to take his shoes off, ("_Whatta ya mean you don't have special school slippers? That's sacrilege!")_The boy arrived in the Headmaster's office.

The interior of the office of the headmaster was a true work of art. It was bulit exactly the way it was intended to be. That is, to give off a total oppressive feeling and make anybody younger than eighteen be filled with dread, boredom, and annoyance all in one sitting.

It was also very old looking and had that damp ancient smell that all offices of overbearing principals and pompous headmasters had.

The headmaster himself was a man of education.

"You must be the new transfer, Mr. Takayuki's son I presume?"

"Hai."

"Err...yes hello to you too boy. Now please, answer the question."

Furuichi blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"Boy...answer the question. Are you, or are you not Mr. Takayuki's son?"

Furuichi continued to stare at the headmaster before a figurative lightbulb popped up over his head.

"I...am...Furuichi." The teen said slowly as possible, rolling off each syllable as best as possible while pointing towards himself.

The headmaster immediately understood. "You don't speak English very well do you?" A nod. "Very well, Miss Danvers! Please, may I have a moment of your time?"

Almost instantly, the secretary appeared while holding a tray with a teapot and plate of muffins upon it.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait Headmaster." The woman immediately said, voice filled with affection and warmth. "But I was just fetching your morning tea. I also managed to warm you up English muffins!"

"Oh...you are too kind to me indeed Miss Danvers."

"Oh certainly not Headmaster. A man like you deserves every bit of attention you need."

The two smiled at each other before a cough interrupted their moment. Dr. Crabblesnitch blushed a tiny red a while Miss Danvers shot Furuichi a dark glare.

"Pardon me Miss Danvers but could you please notify the Mr. Galloway that his services are required for...a special student."

"At once Headmaster." With that, the secretary was gone in a flash.

The two remaining males in the room turned to look at each other before the older one gestured to one of the seats right in front of his desk.

"Well then, let's see here." The principal opened up a manila folder and skimmed it. "My, you've been a very naughty boy haven't you Mister Takayuki?" Crabblesnitch said as he placed a long list of misdeeds in front of Furuichi. Thankfully, there was a passage in Japanese for him to read. "Vandalism, inappropriate dress, public indecency, disruptive behavior, bad language, violent conduct, disrespecting authority, cheating, fighting, theft, forgery, **gang activity**."

In his mind, Furuichi was screaming loudly. 'WHAT! BULLSHIT! I NEVER STOLE ANYTHING! I'M INNOCENT OF THAT!'

"Um..." Furuichi tried to explain himself.

"Yes, I've never met a boy like you. Never in all my life," Crab said, ignoring him. The principal stood up and walked around as he spoke. "Takayuki, you're quite the nastiest little boy I've ever encountered. You're as almost as bad as your father was! And I was there with the man himself in his younger years! Let me tell you, half the things he did were truly acts against humanity. It was those very things that made me pursue a career in education, to help fix nasty little boys like you so that you don't become like him."

Furuichi said nothing, his eyes wandering around the room as the Headmaster continued to speak. If this asshole was going to be talking bad about his dad, then screw him!

"Now, I know what you're thinking. Why would such a man like me, waste my time on a troublesome little boy like you? Do you know the answer little Furuichi?"

Silence.

"It's because it's my job! You excel in less than stellar behavior and I excel in fixing little boys that cause less than stellar behavior. I'm tasked with making you into a respectable member of our community here at the Academy and I intend to do my job well. I've got a good feeling about you boy," Dr. Crabblesnitch said as he stood directly in front of him. "A feeling you and I are going to be great friends. You best remember to keep that nose clean boy or I shall clean it myself." Crabblesnitch said in a threatening tone. "You would be wise to burn this moment in your mind boy. This moment, where you turn a new leaf."

Furuichi continued to say nothing, half-lidded eyes regarding the headmaster partial with boredom and partial with no clue as to what he was saying.

English was indeed a foreign bitch he had yet to deal with. I mean, what the hell was half the crap this man was saying anyways?

In the end, the Headmaster had felt as his work was done so he turned back towards his doorway.

"Miss Danvers? Are you back yet?"

As if she was waiting for his signal, the woman appeared once more.

"Oh yes Headmaster. I've notified Mr. Galloway and he said that he's drafted up a most effective plan indeed to deal with our newest student."

"Ah yes, that's great to hear. Now then, Miss Danvers, would you be so kind as to guide our new friend here on a tour of the school and to the dorms where he may be properly attired."

=Outside=

'Lousy old bitch.' Furuichi darkly thought. 'Freaking hands me a crappy map and shoos me off like I'm not worth her time. I swear! I don't even know why I bother anymore!'

The silvery haired teen looked around outside. A kid was currently being shoved into a trash can by another one in a white dirty shirt. Two groups, one dressed in blue sweaters and the other in leather jackets, were fist fighting. A group of green shirts were running as quickly as they could from another group of muscle bound boys.

_"What the hell is going on? Where's the order? The prefects?"_

"Hey you!"

Furuichi turned towards a menacing tall fat African man. His face was set in a sneer and his massive girth only added onto his nastiness. A name tag clipped to his blue overcoat said Hattrick.

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" He barked.

"..."

"Answer me!" The man yelled as he grabbed Furuichi by the arm.

"Me...Not...speak..."

"What? Speak English boy or I'll have you bought to the Headmaster!"

With great difficulty, Furuichi managed to pull out an English to Japanese dictionary given to him by the kind yet drunk Mr. Galloway and flipped it open.

"I...speak...bad...English." Furuichi tried, his voice sounded artificial as he tried his best to repeat the sounds present in the book.

It worked as Mr. Hattrick released him but still continued to glare at him.

"Are you a new transfer here?"

"Hai...er...yes."

"Well then hurry and change into your uniform boy! The dorms are that way!"

Furuichi followed the man's finger and nodded. Bowing in thanks, the teen quickly dashed away from the mean man, his arm slightly bruised.

=Inside the Boy's dorm=

The trek to the dorms had been mostly uneventful despite initial problems with the local student body. Mainly the ones in dirty white shirts. Apparently they had a contest going to see who could trash the most students and Furuichi had been unlucky enough to be spotted by three of them. Thankfully, a prefect managed to scare them away when he reached the center of the crossway that lead to the dorms.

Stepping inside lead to an interesting scene.

"Hey, you're the new kid." An interesting guy with brown hair and blue eyes said. A scar over his right eyebrow was visible. He was dressed in a green vest and the school uniform.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Another short kid with a buzz cut and small yet noticeable scars barked back. He wasn't wearing a uniform and was instead dressed in a plain white T-shirt, brown jacket, and blue pants.

"Friendly, aren't you?" The green vest snarked.

"Gimme a break dickhead." The boy retorted.

"Hey, relax friend, you're all pent up. Go easy or they'll put you on medication. They did to me and boy it nearly sent me insane."

_"Hmph. Typical American doctors. They think drugs will solve everything...I mean most of the time they do but seriously..."_Furuichi muttered quietly to himself.

It was quiet enough as both boys turned to face him.

"Hey, more fresh meat!" The one in the green vest said as he sauntered up to Furuichi and stared into his face.

"Um...Me speaky no good English?"

For some reason, that made the boy laugh.

"Oh man, you sound so girly! Are you really a dude?"

The green vest student got closer which made Furuichi immediately back up and raise both hands in a threatening manner.

_"Hey man, no disrespect but I don't swing that way! You want some of me; you gotta break through the wall of fists first!"_

"Hey relax. You're just like that guy." He said, pointing at the other student.

"Okay, I got more important things than listen to you and your new crazy gibberish speaking friend so I'm outta here." The boy tried to leave but the one in the green vest grabbed him.

"Listen to me tough guy. You just arrived at the toughest school in the country and I'm offering to be your friend. Trust me, in a place like this your gonna need friends. So it's up to you. You gonna play nice or what?" He asked, eyes filled with a playful yet evil glint.

The silver haired teen noticed the boy's hands clench before relaxing and accepting the other boy's offer.

"All right, fine."

Furuichi stared at the two a bit before he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"OH!" He said loudly before shrinking under the two stares directed at him. "Um..." Fumbling around quickly, the Japanese teen pulled out his dorm room key and the dictionary.

"I...am...looking...for...six...number?" He said uncertainly.

"Hey! Why you talking like that? You trying to make fun of me?" The boy in not uniform took a menacing step forward. Furuichi didn't back down but raised his hands in what he hoped was a placating motion.

"Relax...obviously you weren't listening before or else you would realize our friend here isn't a good _English_ _speaker_."

Furuichi blinked in surprise. _"You speak Japanese?"_

_"What can I say? I'm a genius."_

The silver head teen blinked before smirking.

_"Good to know I have someone I can totally mouth off to about other people."_

"Heh. I like this guy...even though you sound too much like a girl. So anyway, how about I show you two around?"

The buzz cut kid rolled his eyes before he and Furuichi followed the green vest man into a big living room type area. There was a crappy looking small television set placed in front of a broken down couch with springs popping out everywhere. In the left part of the room, an arcade game tantalized anybody with small change as it made many flashing lights and loud yet fun noises. The final touch was a card table with several marks marred into the top and surprisingly decent looking chairs.

"We don't have a bar in the dorm, just a soda machine." The green vest kid said as he directed both transfer students to the vending machine in the right hand corner. The buzz cut kid inserted a dollar into the machine and quickly chugged the can of Beam Cola while Furuichi stared in fascination.

"Beam...Cola?" Furuichi sounded out.

"It sounds like a rip off of something doesn't it?"

_"Hah, don't get me started on that business. Now if you'll excuse me, I kinda want to try this stuff."_Furuichi stepped up to the machine and rummaged in his pockets.

...Only to remember he didn't have any proper currency.

"What's the matter man?"

"Um...uh...not thirsty no more?"

_"You don't have money do you?"_

"..._No."_

Gary only rolled his eyes before pulling out a crisp dollar bill and shoving it into the machine. The can clunked down into the open slot and the boy grabbed it and tossed it to a surprised Furuichi.

_"Consider it a welcome gift...oh man,_I totally just realized we have no idea what each other's names are_."_

The three boys eyed each other before introducing themselves.

"Jimmy Hopkins, don't forget it."

"Gary Smith, genius extraordinary."

"Furuichi Takayuki...Japanese."

It was at that point Gary took a good look at the two.

"You two should probably change into your uniforms if you don't want to get taken down by those lumbering prefects. C'mon, I'll show you the way."

Gary led Jimmy to a room across the hallway and told him it was his. Furuichi was a bit further down and much messier than Jimmy's.

_"Unlucky you, you got a dorm mate. Try not to piss him off or else you'll be paying for it."_Gary said as he surveyed the room from the doorway.

"_Do you know who my dorm mate is?"_ Furuichi queried.

Gary had already left.

_"How the fuck do people always disappear like that when I need them?"_

=Later after dressing=

Furuichi checked out his reflection and sighed at what he saw. The drab blue sweater over tucked in white and beige pants and white shoes was just too bland for his taste but he could do nothing about any of it.

Stepping out, he traveled the short distance to Jimmy's room and heard Gary ranting.

"Well, ADD primarily. But also life, my parents, this school, western civilization..."

_"You sound like a man who would make it big in the East my friend."_Furuichi called out loudly as he made himself known.

Inside Jimmy's room was slightly better. There was a chemistry set near the window, a wardrobe, nightstand, and surprisingly empty yet only slightly peeling and clean walls. The bed had thick covers and was messy like it had just recently been slept in and never made.

"Is everybody just attracted to my room or something?" Jimmy roared. "All of you! Out now! I'll meet you guys soon, just let me finish unpacking damn it!"

Jimmy rudely shoved Gary, Furuichi, and another boy in a pink shirt and blue vest roughly out.

_"Looks like it's someone time of month."_

Gary barked out laughing while the boy stared in confusion.

"What did you say?"

"Um...I speak...bad...English?"

"Oh...that's okay then. If it's too much trouble for you, that is. I'm Peter, Peter Kowalski. Nice to meet you."

"Uh..."

Gary had recovered from his impromptu laughing spree and cut into the conversation.

"Oh, I see you've met the dorm's mascot. Ladies and gentleman I give you. "FemmeBoy" the girliest boy in school," Gary then grabbed Petey and held him in a headlock. "Already trying to make a move on the fresh meat huh Petey? What? Jimmy too mean to be your friend? Huh? Huh? C'mon, c'mon, say something!"

_"Hey, lay off him man."_Furuichi separated the two. _"I'm not a fan of assholes dude. Stop being a jerk to him!"_

_"Oh I'm so sorry Madam! Here, let me kiss his little boo-boos and send him on his merry way!"_

The two teens continued to bicker rapidly in Japanese with a fearful Pete watching. Jimmy had just finished packing and stepped out to watch the exchange.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into? Damn it mom, I really hope to hell that you aren't staying with that phony."

A/N: Little rough for me but I'm too much of a fanboy of Bully to care. I hope Furuichi doesn't sound too Mary-sueish right now or when I actually get to fighting. Oh, and that Japanese thing will be a bit common until October.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the System

=Morning at School=

The sun was shining and inside, people mingled among their groups. Nerds watched each other's backs as best as they could while discussing the latest editions of Grottos and Gremlins. Bullies eyed up potential targets and each one fingered a tool of pranking mischief. A group of girls mostly different but some similar chatted nosily as they shared gossip and giggled or recoiled in disgust at what either one of them said. The prefects were patrolling the halls and keeping a watchful eye on everyone to make sure no one was doing anything bad. Of course, the Bullies made their jobs more interesting whenever one set about on messing with a Nerd or student.

"Whelp, welcome to school sweet school. Don't let my enthusiasm fool you, on the inside I'm currently trying not to gag on my own spit. Now come on you two idiots, let me show you guys around this prison." Gary said as he motioned for Furuichi and Jimmy to follow him. Jimmy glared at the boy for insulting him but Furuichi just wordlessly jogged behind, face hidden deep into his dictionary. Gary led the two around a corner, past the school shop with many school clothes for sale and stopped near a group of lockers. In front of one set was a boy way too big for his age group and his eyes glanced around as if to search for something.

"That's Russell's locker. You know, the big ape that almost put you in the hospital." He explained.

Furuichi glanced up quickly and shrugged his shoulders at the boy's size before going back to his book.

_"Looks big...faced bigger before...maybe stronger too. Not sure anymore after the incident with Yuri."_

Gary raised his eyebrows at him but the silver haired teen ignored him in favor of his book.

"Oh yeah, I remember him all right. I'll admit, he caught me off guard but I could probably-"

"-YOU! RUSSELL SMASH YOU!" The big boy roared.

Gary and Furuichi immediately stepped back from Jimmy. The boy, glaring at his would be 'friends', sighed before raising his hands in surrender.

Look," said Jimmy in a strangely quiet voice. "I don't want to fight you right now."

"GIMME YOUR MONEY! ALL OF IT!"

_"Wow, I'm surprised he has enough brains to actually know how to extort from people…" _Furuichi muttered.

_"It's still not a whole lot of brains my friend." _Gary muttered back to him.

"Will you two shut up with that crap!" Jimmy yelled over his shoulder. Turning back to the increasingly irate Russell, Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out five bucks. "Look, I don't want any trouble, so here." Jimmy said and handed the big ape his money.

"Haha, stupid!" Russell said, taking the money and shoving it into his back pocket.

Eyeing his new victim, Russell suddenly decided that he hadn't suffered enough and pulled Jimmy into a headlock.

"You don't know pain from Russell smash!" The ape started to give Jimmy a major noogie while the poor boy struggled to break free. "Next time, pay more DOOFUS!" Russell then released Jimmy and shoved him back into Furuichi and Gary before running off.

"You…okay?" Furuichi queried.

"Do I look okay?" Jimmy growled in response as he held his head in pain.

"Come on, I know what'll make you feel better. Let's break into his locker and steal something! That'll teach him to mess with us."

"You mean messed with me. The big bastard left you two alone."

"Details, details, come on Jimmy boy, I thought you were tougher than this!"

"Oh shut up." Jimmy shot back as he walked over to Russell's locker. "Keep a look out for me." He said before getting to work.

Furuichi put away his book and leaned on Jimmy's left while Gary checked out his right side. The boy worked furiously, turning and twisting the knob and quick as possible. Just as he was about to reach the final turn, Furuichi suddenly smacked his hands down and shoved Jimmy back. Furuichi started to talk in a rapid yet broken string of English sentences as he causally leaned against the locker door.

"Sow eye cick him in nuts and knead his face."

Before Jimmy could verbally tear him a new hole, Gary tapped his shoulder and pointed past Furuichi where a prefect was eyeing the three of them like an eager hawk.

"Were I am rike, that is so rike his stoopid fault, I need two-"

"He's gone."

_"Oh thank God. I think I couldn't have butchered the English language more if I was drunk!"_

Gary chuckled at his friend while Jimmy was still trying to decipher what he was saying.

"Fake…English…really…hard." Furuichi explained.

Jimmy only rolled his eyes before reaching for the lock once more. Furuichi grabbed his wrist at the last second and looked at him.

"What? He's gone and I only got to turn it one more time!"

Furuichi made a gesture to himself and then the lock.

"What? You want to finish it?"

Furuichi nodded with a smile.

Jimmy stared at him for a bit before sighing and backing off. With a bigger smirk, Furuichi got into position and immediately started to work the knob. Within seconds, the lock popped open and the boy quickly reached into the locker and grabbed something.

"Hmm…hat…most expensive?"

Gary took a quick look into the locker and agreed.

"Yeah, that's the best thing in this crap heap."

Furuichi grinned as he slipped the hat on and slammed the door shut.

"HEY! YOU THREE!"

All three boys jumped in shock and whirled around to see the prefect from before pointing at them with a hard glare.

"TROUBLEMAKERS!"

"Shit! Run!"

Jimmy immediately dashed off and turned right from the hallway while Furuichi and Gary dashed left.

"Is he following us?" Gary asked.

Furuichi chanced a quick look behind and gulped.

"HAI, HE IS!"

The prefect had decided that two heads was better than one and chased after them. Furuichi, in quick thinking, pushed Gary forward.

_"GO! I'LL DISTRACT HIM!"_

The boy didn't stop and just ran faster. Turning around, Furuichi regarded the charging prefect with cool indifference. When the lumbering senior got close enough to grab him, Furuichi dodged his lunge, shoved him into the cafeteria and took off into the main lobby.

"TIME FOR YOUR BEATDOWN MAGGOT!"

Furuichi skidded to a stop and backed up as an even bigger prefect stood before him. All around, students stopped in their socializing to watch the spectacle. Furuichi leaned to the left, carefully eyeing the towering authority figure as he got ready to take a running charge. The air itself grew still, the lobby of the school becoming something close to a Western desert type showdown environment.

Suddenly, Furuichi chuckled.

"Is big boy…all bark…no bite?"

The prefect let out a snarl and charged. Everyone watching winced or just turned away, thinking that the show was going to be over really soon.

_"FUCK THE POLICE!" _Furuichi roared as he soared over the prefect.

All those watching blinked in surprise as Furuichi back flipped over the prefect once again and landed on the railings of the stairs leading to the second floor. Staring down on him, the teen pulled down one of his eyelids and stuck his tongue out before running away.

Everyone watched in fascination as the teen somehow RAN up the railings.

=15 minutes later=

"There is no way that's what happened."

"I'm telling you Jim-boy, I literally saw our Eastern friend do some stunts that would put the cheerleaders to shame."

"And I'm telling you that's a crock of shit." Jimmy huffed. "Now where is he?"

_"Are the crazy big men gone?" _A voice whimpered above them.

Gary and Jimmy blinked in surprise before looking up to see Furuichi clinging to the ceiling.

"How the fuck did you get up there?"

"…Climbing."

"A better question would be how you're sticking up there."

_"The sprinkler is pretty sturdy and big…I wonder why?"_

"Oh. Well get down from there already. The prefects around here got some sort of mental disease that makes them forget faces as quickly as it does for a bully to mess with a nerd."

Furuichi flopped down onto his stomach and groaned in pain. Jimmy cracked a smile at that while Gary chuckled and helped him up.

"Hey, where's your hat?"

"Lost. Running too much."

Suddenly, the three boys heard loud sobs close by.

"Oh man," Gary said as he spotted the source. "There's that weird chick, Eunice."

Indeed it was. Eunice was an overweight girl with brown hair and blue eyes, currently colored red from crying. She was dressed in a Bullworth school shirt with a red scarf and a dark teal school skirt held up by suspenders. Furuichi tilted his head and stared at her.

'I wonder…is she one of those professional wrestlers Dad talked about during one of his education lessons?'

"Hey, I just had a great idea. Let's have some fun with her! Jimmy, go see what she wants."

"What? Why me?"

"Well she certainly won't feel better seeing me and I don't think our friend here understands enough English to understand or can even talk with her."

"Fine, I'll go." He grumbled before walking over.

"Hey," Eunice stopped sobbing momentarily and looked up. "You ok?"

"*H-he t-took m-my choc-chocolates. P-please get t-them b-back." The girl blubbered out in-between sobs.

_"Chocolates…I think I saw some dude with a heart shaped box over in the boys washroom earlier."_

_"What were you doing over there?" _Gary questioned.

Furuichi shrugged his shoulders. _"Running is fun." _He answered before jogging off.

Gary stared at his retreating back before turning back to Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy, our friend here says he might have seen the loser who took her chocolates. C'mon!"

Furuichi stopped at the boy's bathroom and peered inside to see a short skinny student with combed back black hair stuffing his face with chocolates. The sweet substance stained his fingers, face and a little bit of his dark teal v-neck sweater.

Leaning against the doorframe, Furuichi cleared his throat loudly. The boy stopped in his feasting and looked up.

"What do you want?" He snarked.

"Please…give back…chocolates."

The boy stared at him before bursting out in laughter.

"…Did you really think that will work?" Gary asked as he appeared behind Furuichi.

"Move aside. Let me just beat his face in and we can get back to Fat-zilla."

Furuichi held out his arm and blocked Jimmy from entering.

"No…let me…try."

Furuichi stepped up to the boy who by now stopped laughing and was sneering at him.

"Yeah? Well what are you gonna do?" Snapped the boy before laughing again.

Furuichi bowed at the waist and clapped his hands together.

"Please. Give me chocolates."

The boy stopped laughing and just stared at the bowing dude in front of him before smirking.

"Okay. I'll give the chocolates back…if you lick my shoes."

"Hai."

"Okay he's pushing it."

"Shh, I wanna see if he's really going to do it."

Furuichi got down on his hands and knees and bought his face close to the boy's black loafers. Just as his mouth got close enough to start licking them, he suddenly shot up and head butted the boy right in the chin.

The boy let out a pained cry before collapsing, clutching his face.

"Hmph…thieves don't…get respect."

Furuichi grabbed the chocolates and walked out to the smiling face of Gary and impressed look on Jimmy.

"For a second there, I really thought you were going to go through with it."

_"As if. I'm not that submissive."_

Jimmy frowned. "Will you please speak English instead of switching back to that damn Japanese! I can't understand anything you say!"

"Whatever. Let's go, there's still a lot to see." Gary cut in before he started to jog back to Eunice.

Furuichi followed behind, the box of sweets tucked under his arm. When the trio arrived back at the other side of the building, Furuichi offered the box to Jimmy who refused.

"Hey man, you almost went through with licking some kid's shoes. I'm not the type of person to take credit for something I didn't do so why don't you give it back to her?"

Furuichi stared at him before shrugging and approaching the big girl.

"Ahem. Excuse…?" Eunice looked up and frantically started to wipe away her tears. "Um..yours?"

"Thanks," She said with a happy gasp and took them. Within seconds, she finished off the remaining ones which honestly wasn't a lot. After that, she tossed the box on the floor and regarded her new savior.

"Um, wanna make out?" She questioned.

"...Nani?" Furuichi said.

The words hadn't even left his mouth before the big girl all but attacked him. Furuichi stiffened in surprise and did his best to remain upright as she all but tried to suck off his face. Finally, the girl backed off and fluttered her eyelids at him, a thin line of drool still connecting their lips.

"Thanks a lot, my hero with silver hair." She said before stumbling off.

Furuichi remained rooted to the spot, his body rigid as he tried to understand what just happened.

"...You actually kissed her." Gary said.

"I can't believe it. Hey dude, you all right?"

Furuichi still didn't move from his spot, face frozen in shock.

=A quick yet embarrassing trip to the boy's washroom later=

_"Okay, I know where the two of you sleep and who both of you are. I know how to turn every insecurity against you. With a flick of my wrist, I can turn all you hold dear into a razor blade spiral of agony and utter despair devoid of all hope. DO. NOT. DARE. REPEAT. WHAT. HAPPENED." _

In summary of recent events, a quick cold dunk into the sink was all that was needed to snap Furuichi out of his daze.

Jimmy was too busy busting his guts to listen to the deathly tone of Furuichi as he dried his hair with paper towels. Gary on the other hand was smirking like an evil bastard.

"Oh don't worry, we won't tell. Right Jim-Boy?"

"Ye...Yeah! W-we totally won't tell how you got a stiffy from a make out with that whale!" Jimmy said in-between chuckles.

"Screw...off...Hopkins-kun." Furuichi growled as he trashed the towels. "Can...we...just...go?"

"Hey hey. No need for the hostility my friend. Come on lets go to the cafe, I'll show you guys the local wild life." Gary said heading in some direction. Furuichi pulled out his book and hid his face in it, hoping that the passing prefect wouldn't recognize him. Jimmy just chuckled and followed.

"Feeding time at the zoo," Gary stated as he looked around. Furuichi looked up from his dictionary. "Ok, here's the deal. Over there we got the nerds," He said, pointing to a few kids wearing green Bullworth sweaters sitting at the first table. One had brown combed hair, was a bit thin and wore glasses. Another one had blond curly hair and glasses. The two nerds were playing chess while their friend, a tall yet skinny black boy with shaved hair and glasses, watched. "Of course, they're complete social outcast."

"They look pretty harmless." Jimmy said.

"They're actually really sneaky bastards. Their turf is the library." Gary said.

"Furuichi let out a low chuckle that only Gary and Jimmy heard him.

"Find something funny Jappy boy?"

Skimming the dictionary, Furuichi smirked.

"Nerds...are...funny people."

"Of course they are." Gary said in a tone of voice that meant the exact opposite.

"Anyway, next we have the preps." Gary pointed over to another lunch table where three snobby looking kids were standing around chatting. All of them wore a light and dark blue checkered sweater with the Bullworth symbol on it. The one with blonde hair and dark brown pants was leading the conversation, talking animatedly about something or another. His friend, a buff looking kid with brown hair listened and responded when he should have. The final addition to the group was a pretty yet obviously spoiled rotten girl with short brown hair. "They're all about money and condescending attitudes."

"Yeah, massively inbred, and completely brainless." Jimmy added.

"Very observant Jimmy boy."

"Hmph. _True rich people_...smart enough...to know...how to use money."

"What are you going on about?" Gary asked.

"Nothing. Just...hate..._rich and spoiled_ _bastards_."

"Oh well then you better steer clear of anyone wearing that damn Aquaberry clothing design. But enough about that, let's move on shall we? Now over there are the greasers." Gary said as he gestured towards a trio of leather jacket wearing boys over at the lunch line. All of them had slicked back and brown hair. The biggest one was scratching himself and speaking with his friend who had a cigarette tucked into one ear. The only one who wasn't moving was leaning against the glass panels that showed the food off, listening to his boys talk about whatever the hell Greasers talked about.

"They think they're tough." Gary finished with a laugh in his voice.

"Or at least try to look tough." Jimmy added.

"_In my home we call those guys, boryokudan which means violent people."_

"Heh, that's actually pretty accurate. You see Jimmy, our friend here gets it but you look like you've been in a few scraps yourself so you're probably fine. Still, wouldn't advise messing with them, at least not yet. They hang by the Auto shop."

"Well then, finally we have the Jocks." Gary directed his hand towards three hulking dudes. One was black, tall, had shaved hair, and looked like he was about to get his ass kicked in arm wrestling. His opponent had short light brown hair and was grinning at his near victory until he suddenly frowned and tried his best to push back as his friend fought back with renewed strength. The onlooker, a guy with brown hair, seemed to be cheering and jeering both sides at the same time.

"These guys rule the school, definitely avoid them." Gary finished.

"Whatever," cut in Jimmy. "I'm not afraid of some dumb void monkeys."

"They aren't...even that...strong." Furuichi commented idly.

"You'll learn." Gary said, eyes observing his Eastern friend.

"Nice to know you're not a complete chicken wuss." Jimmy said.

"All right wise asses, let's go. The tour's done."

The three boys all walked out to the main lobby but were stopped by a prefect.

"Hey, you're here to learn, not goof off! Get your butts to class or else I'll take you there myself!"

"Whelp, looks like this is where we part ways. See ya morons!" Gary said as he jogged off.

Jimmy gave Gary the one finger salute before jogging off. Furuichi dug into his pocket and pulled out a schedule and quickly skimmed it.

"Hmm...English...Galloway-san?"

=A short trek later=

"Ah it's you! You must be Furi...Fura..." The English teacher tried and slurred.

"I am Furuichi-kun, Galloway-sensei." Furuichi corrected as he bowed.

"Ah yes! You're the new transfer student that Miss Danvers told me about. Anyways, you may sit, umm...ah, over at that empty chair, next to Ms. Gauthier over there!"

Furuichi looked up and spied the brown haired girl he saw in the lunchroom earlier. She caught his eye and just huffed before sticking her nose up at him. The silver haired teen nodded and walked over, sat down and tried to ignore the various stares or snickers directed at him.

"Ah, hello class. For the sake of our new student friend here, I'll explain the course again. The curriculum demands that you do...ah...these vocabulary assignments. Finish them in class and you'll have more free time. There'll be one every class session and we'll have different assignments too sometimes so I all hope you're ready to learn!"

The teacher quickly shuffled about and passed everyone a paper among the various groans of his students.

"Now, let's begin. Oh, and if you finish before the bell, you can leave early, just remember to hand it into me before you go.

Furuichi glanced at the paper in front of him with calm indifference. Even with his still weak grasp of the English language, he could understand the simplicity of the assignment and that the age group that usually did such types of things like this were barely higher than his waist.

Surprisingly, the small amount of students in attendance appeared to be struggling greatly.

Tapping his pencil repeatedly against the desk, the teen spent about 5 minutes scanning the letters before he started to spell out all sorts of words. His dictionary was quite helpful and in seconds, he had filled out the required number of words needed to pass. Just as he was about to stand up and present his worksheet to the teacher, he felt a particular nudge in his side.

"You! Pauper! Do this for me!" The rich girl, Gauthier, thrust her worksheet into his face.

Furuichi blinked at her before tilting his head to the side. "Nani?"

"What? What are you looking at me like that?" She hissed at him.

'Uh...how do I say fuck off in English again?'

"I am Pinky Gauthier, the Princess of Bullworth, you will do as I say or I will have your head on a silver platter Mister!"

That got his attention. The first real thing Furuichi had looked up in his dictionary was terms of respect and authority. Things like police (_"Fuck them, I say!")_, prefects, veterans, kings, queens, etc. came up first. Of course, princess was one of them. Furuichi had committed these words to memory because as a young boy, his father instilled in him the idea of respect. It was earned and one of the many things required to be successful in life. Forget money, pride, and compassion. If you did not have respect for those in power or even yourself, then what was the point of life?

So it was with that single word that Furuichi immediately did a 360 in personality.

He shot up out of his seat abruptly, gathering the attention of everyone. Staring at Pinky, who looked back in disgust and confusion, he dropped down to hands and knees and spoke in wavering yet understandable English.

"Forgive me...I did not know...I shalt beg your...sorryness!"

Pinky continued to stare at him with just plain confusion. Mr. Galloway, still pretty sober despite the half empty bottle he had hidden in his desk, stepped.

"Furuichi! Get up off the floor! Ms. Gauthier, please refrain from saying things that will agitate him. Poor sod looks like he's already got enough troubles."

Furuichi remained on the floor in his position, head down on his hands and back bent.

'Oh crap! She's still looking pissed! I better start the mantra of forgiveness from women wronged by men!'

Before Furuichi could make a spectacle of himself any further, the bell rang. All the students immediately got up from their seats and left, strange ass Japanese dude forgotten. Pinky herself left as quickly as possible, trying to ignore what happened.

Furuichi slowly stood up and whimpered.

"I am...dead man."


End file.
